KM Drabbles
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: Random one-shots/plot things of the Kanan x Mari pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh...here's a random short KananMari fic. With poetry!**

* * *

 _Beneath the stars and moon,_

 _I make a promise to you._

 _To always love you as you are,_

 _And watch over all that you do._

Two children ran across the darkened street, to where a single street light blinked forlornly in the night.

"Kanan, I'm scared!"

"It's okay, Mari! I'll protect you!" Kanan held Mari's hand more tightly, trying to send courage into her friend. She understood Mari's fear of being out during the night, but the thing that she wanted to show her could only be viewed in the moonlight.

Mari followed closely behind Kanan as they jogged up the hillside. She was on the verge of tears, even with Kanan's encouragement. She didn't like being outside so late, and without any adults watching them. "Can't we go home and get someone to come with us?"

"No! This is my secret; not even Dia knows about it!"

Kanan was panting by the time she reached the top of the hill. Mari wasn't faring much better, so the two children stopped on the sidewalk to catch their breath. The blonde looked about the area; it was just the normal park where they played during the day. She didn't see anything that could be so secretive that Kanan hadn't even told Dia about it.

"It's that way." Kanan said, pointing towards the grassy field. Mari looked, but she still didn't see anything strange. "We still have some time, so let's walk."

Mari didn't understand but she agreed to walking readily. It would be less tiring than running again.

Above them, the moon shone brightly. Kanan led Mari into the grass to clump of bushes near the railing. "Here! It won't be long now!" Mari stared at the bushes; nothing happened.

She opened her mouth, about to ask Kanan what she was supposed to be looking at, when a slight movement caught her attention. Buds on the bush, previously unnoticed, were starting to move. Slowly, the buds unfurled, revealing white blossoms that sparkled with all the light of the moon above them. "Wow…"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kanan grinned, her hands behind her back. "They only bloom at night though, but they're super pretty!"

"Yup!" Mari turned to Kanan, a huge smile on her face. She became puzzled as Kanan leaned over to touch the bush. There was a snap, and Kanan had a flower in her hands. "Kanan?"

"Hold still for a bit." Kanan stepped closer to Mari. She took no notice of Mari's change in expression as she tried to put the flower in her friend's hair like she had seen in movies. "Hm...there." Kanan took a step back to admire her handiwork. "Yep!"

"Kanan?" Mari reached up, feeling the flower tucked behind her ear. "Why?"

"Because the moon looks beautiful tonight!"

"...huh?"

 _The wish that I hold for you_

 _Is something you will not accept._

 _But I cannot allow my lonely self_

 _To get in the way of your future._

"Kanan...y-you're joking right?"

Kanan looked away. "I wouldn't joke about something like this." She couldn't look Mari in the eyes, no matter what. This is what Mari needed; she had to repeat that sentence over and over in her mind to keep her resolve strong. "I'm quitting. Being a school idol, that is."

"Why?!" Mari's voice was so emotional it almost overwhelmed Kanan's determination.

"The reason doesn't matter!" Kanan shouted, keeping her gaze on the floor. She turned away from Mari, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking. "I'm quitting, and nothing you say will change that!"

"Kanan!"

She couldn't help herself. She instinctively turned back to Mari, reacting to her name on the blonde's tongue. Kanan stared; Mari held her arms out towards her, silently asking for their main method of confirmation. A hug.

Kanan took a half-step towards her before catching herself. She needed to keep her resolve. With difficulty, Kanan forced herself to run away. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Mari screamed her name behind her.

This is all for Mari's sake.

"KANAN!"

 _I cannot say anything to you._

 _I cannot write to you,_

 _I cannot talk to you,_

 _For my desires will spill out_

 _Through the ink that I use._

Another letter had come, marked with a postage stamp of a bird Kanan had never seen. It was the tenth one in the last two months. She dutifully opened it and read the simple handwriting within.

Once she finished, the letter was tossed unceremoniously onto a pile of other, similar letters. Kanan opened her drawer, looking at the stationary set Mari had sent to her from America. It was unopened; she had never responded to a single letter Mari sent.

One day, they'd meet again. Until then, Kanan wouldn't respond. She feared that any response she sent to Mari would bring her back to Japan.

After that letter, they stopped coming.

 _Everyday, the ocean changes._

 _Surely, one day, it'll bring you back,_

 _That's what I believe._

 _For every day since you left,_

 _I have wandered lost,_

 _With only you on my mind._

Kanan hid her face in her hands, groaning miserably. Mari was in a similar state, her face flushed with embarrassment as she stared at Dia. Thankfully, only the third years were in the club room.

"Here's the last poem!" The third year cheerfully announced.

"Stop it already, Dia!" Kanan was begging, had been begging since Dia first pulled out the papers from her school bag. She didn't know when Dia had managed to find the poems that she was ninety percent certain she had thrown away when Mari returned.

"Why?" Dia demanded. "The last one is the best. You should really be more confident in your writing skills, Kanan-san."

"Dia, stop! You're making Kanan cry!" Mari shouted, hugging the purple-haired third year close to her. Kanan's utter embarrassment had manifested itself by making her sob into Mari's shoulder.

Dia smirked, and continued.

 _At long last,_

 _By the oceanside where we used to play,_

 _Where I once guided you,_

 _You led me back to the path of our dreams._

* * *

 **That's the limit of my poetry skills. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**It should be noted that for the first part of the story, the girls are around ten years old and in elementary school. Just an FYI.**

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning, just like any other day of the week. Kanan walked to school with Dia, chatting as they always did about whether or not they could get out of lessons that day. They would have discussed with Mari as well, but their friend always got a ride to school.

But even Kanan could sense a strange atmosphere in the classroom as soon as she walked in. The boys in their class were on edge; the girls whispering amongst themselves. She checked with Dia to see if there was a test that she didn't know about. There wasn't a test, so Kanan failed to understand what was causing this strange unease that permeated the room.

At any rate, she greeted Mari, who was already seated at her desk. "Morning, Mari! Hey, do you think we'll get a pop quiz? Everyone seems so weird." Kanan wasn't that bothered by it and she walked past Mari to put her backpack down.

"K-Kanan!" Mari had gotten up from her seat. The room had gone silent after she shouted Kanan's name. She stood there, gazing at her feet, her hands behind her back.

Kanan became instantly worried. She hadn't seen Mari this timid in a long time, and she mentally prepared herself to take down the source of Mari's anxiety.

"H-Here!" Mari thrust a purple box adorned with a red ribbon in her direction. "F-For you!"

"E-Eh?!" Kanan was confused now, but she took the box. "Thanks?" She noticed that Mari's face was a bright red and she could feel her own cheeks beginning to heat up in reaction to the sight. "C-Can I open it?"

Mari's eyes widened as if Kanan had asked something she shouldn't have. Kanan was about to take back what she had said when Mari nodded. The blonde hid her reddened face in her hands as Kanan undid the ribbon and opened the box. Heart-shaped chocolates, five of them in total, gleamed dully in the sunlight classroom. Sensing someone's gaze on her, Kanan looked up at Mari. The other girl squeaked and turned away, still hiding her face.

Kanan plucked a chocolate from the box and studied it closely. She normally didn't eat candy all that much, but because it was Mari that gave it to her...Kanan popped the chocolate into her mouth, chewing slowly. She stopped, staring at the box of chocolates. "So good…"

"Eh?" Mari seemed to have recovered enough that she wasn't hiding anymore, though her cheeks were still pink. "Kanan?"

"They're really good! I haven't eaten anything like this before!" Kanan took another chocolate from the box, feeling bliss as the sweet chocolate melted in her mouth.

"R-Really? I-It was Mari's first time making them…"

"I really like them, Mari! Thank you!" She had been about to stuff the remaining three chocolates into her mouth at the same time when Dia stopped her.

"Kanan." Dia's expression was unreasonable.

"What, Dia?" Kanan popped another chocolate in her mouth, thinking that Dia stopped her because it was rude to eat multiple chocolates at the same time. "Oh! Do you have chocolate for me too?"

"No."

"Then what?" Kanan stared at the two chocolates that were still in the box. Even though she wanted to eat them, she covered the box back up.

"I just realized what today is. It's February 14th."

Kanan didn't see the significance of the date. "...so?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Kanan. The day where people give chocolates to their loved ones." Dia's gaze was hard now, trying to force the importance of the occasion into her much denser friend. "And, if you get chocolates, you have to return the gift threefold on White Day or else you'll get cursed!"

"That's gotta be a lie your parents told you. Like the ocean goblin. Which I proved didn't exist, by the way." Kanan wasn't entirely convinced herself that it was a lie, but her experience with Dia's more superstitious family taught her not to trust too much in curses and the like.

"But you should at least get Mari something for making chocolates for you!"

"I guess that's true." Kanan turned to Mari. "Hey, Mari, is there anything you want? Tell me and I'll do it for you!"

"E-Eh? N-No, it's fine!" Mari smiled shyly. "I'm just happy I was able to give you chocolates, Kanan!"

And so, Kanan did not get anything for Mari on White Day. Or on the White Day the year after, even though Mari once again presented her with chocolates.

And, when it came time for Mari to leave Japan, no presents were exchanged.

But now, a full seven years after the original chocolate gift, Mari approached Kanan with a green post-it stuck to her finger.

Practice had just ended; the younger students were milling around outside the council room while Mari and Kanan assisted Dia with the student council work. This meant that Kanan read through the papers and separated them into piles based on importance, Dia read through them a second time and signed off whatever she thought was needed, and Mari wandered around the room trying her best not to disturb them (read: generally making a nuisance of herself).

"Kanan, what's this post-it note with March 14th on it?" Mari asked, poking the finger that the post-it note was stuck to in front of the third year. Kanan glanced at it quickly; her attention was still mainly on the papers she had to read. "Found it in your bag. It's today, right?"

"Oh, that? It's my to-do list."

"It's a post-it note with my name on it." Mari said, thinking that Kanan didn't read it properly before saying what she did.

"Yeah, and? I already said it's a to-do list." Kanan waited for Mari's response, but when none came, she turned to look at the blonde. "M-Mari?!"

Mari's face had turned red; her expression a mix of embarrassment and anger. Kanan failed to understand.

"Kanan-san." Kanan looked sharply at the student council president who addressed her. "When did you become such-" Dia's face was just as red as Mari's was and she momentarily lost the ability to speak. When her voice did return to her, she had trouble reining it in to the appropriate volume and so her younger sister came rushing in. "YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BECOME SO SHAMELESS!"

Ruby held Dia as the third year trembled. "Onee-chan…"

"I-I don't get it. What's so bad with what I-" ' _Also, when did Dia become my mother?'_

"Kanan." Kanan flinched, slowly and awkwardly turning until she was facing Mari once again.

"Why are you stripping?!" She shouted, unable to contain her voice. A still warm vest landed on her face a second later.

"Because Kanan wants to do Mari. So Mari will comply this time." Mari had started unbuttoning her blouse and Kanan reacted immediately by grabbing her hands.

"That's not it! The post-it note was to remind me to give you a White Day present!" Kanan shouted, quite desperate to clear up the misunderstanding before it went too far.

"Yes, I get that!" Mari lifted her hands from her shirt, gazing warmly at Kanan. "That's why...if it's Kanan...I'm okay with it."

"Mari…" Kanan said, mesmerized by Mari's smile. Then she caught onto what Mari said. "You didn't get it at all!" Mari stuck her tongue out playfully and continued trying to unbutton her shirt despite Kanan's attempts to stop her. In the midst of all this chaos, Ruby managed to extract her older sister from the council room.

The student council room was made off-limits for the rest of the day, courtesy of Aqours.

* * *

 **This entire one-shot was written purely for the use of the 'to-do list/post-it' joke. That's it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because it's Halloween, I decided to upload this little fic. Even though it was written way before the two previous KananMari, its upload was put off until Halloween.**

 **Because you know. Halloween.**

 **They went trick or treating.**

 **Dia gets more of a role this time. A slightly bigger role. Still gets kicked out of the story halfway through though.**

* * *

"Hey...Kanan, are we really doing this?" Mari huddled close to her friend. She held onto the back of Kanan's costume tightly with one hand; the other was occupied by the handle of the plastic Jack-o-lantern she carried.

"Yup!" Kanan glanced over her shoulder and gave Mari a confident wink. "Dia, ready?"

A plastic sword waved from behind the bushes that was the fence of the house.

Kanan pressed the doorbell with her palm. She waited a few seconds, then pressed it again, this time holding it the button down. Mari panicked as the sounds continued to play, until she tugged at Kanan's costume again.

"W-We shouldn't do that!" Mari said, worried. She was scared that the people living in the house would come out to scold them.

"Don't worry, don't worry! They're supposed to open the door!" Just then, the inside door open. "See?"

"1, 2...TRICK OR TREAT!" Kanan and Mari shouted; Mari's part came a little after Kanan's and she blushed.

"A pirate...and a princess? How cute. Here's your can-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Mari flinched at the loud shout despite knowing that it was nothing more than Dia speaking into a megaphone. Dia dropped the megaphone outside the bushes and strode in majestically. She swept her cape out and to the side as she walked. Kanan pushed Mari behind her, closer to the candy bowl that was held by the adult.

"What do you want?!" Kanan demanded, her arms spread wide in front of Mari.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dia ascended the stairs until she was only a few inches away from Kanan. "I'm a prince, and she's a princess. A princess doesn't belong with a pirate."

"You...you're challenging me to a fight, aren'tcha?" Kanan drew her (fake) sword, grinning confidently. "Alright, have it your way. I'll even," Kanan paused to adjust the eyepatch over her right eye, "give you a little handicap, your royal highness."

"Oh? Don't expect me to go easy on you in return." The two girls descended the steps so that they could have more room to fight.

Mari stared up at the adult, who looked like he was having a difficult time telling if this was a play or an actual fight that was going to happen. She turned back to her two friends. They were now circling each other clumsily, mimicking the fights they had seen in movies. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "You can do it, Kanan!"

Dia looked over to where Mari was standing, as she was supposed to. "Why are you cheering for this fo-fo…"

"Foul." Kanan whispered. Dia nodded, whispering back a small 'thanks'.

"-foul smelling excuse of a...girl! When you could cheer for me, who is going to save you?!"

As they had planned, Kanan rushed Dia at this moment, taking advantage of the prince's slight change in attention to land the first attack.

"Okay, stop it! Break it up!" The man abandoned the bowl of candy to go over to where Kanan and Dia were whacking each other with their plastic swords.

Now it was time for Mari's part. She swiftly thrust both her hands into the candy bowl and started emptying it into her Jack-o-lantern. She moved quickly; the adult had drawn Dia and Kanan apart from each other now. They were still acting as enemies, struggling to get back to each other to continue their 'fight'.

"No candy for either of you. Get going." Kanan and Dia were escorted, bickering, out of the yard. Mari saw him about to turn back into the yard and hid the Jack-o-lantern behind her, making sure her hands were empty when the adult returned. "Here, two chocolates. Don't share with either of them, okay?" He patted her on the head and went back inside the house with the candy bowl, not noticing the slight change in weight.

Mari sighed, dropping the two chocolates she had just received into her candy bag on top of the rest of the candy she had taken. She picked up the Jack-o-lantern and walked back out of the yard, where Dia and Kanan were waiting for her.

"I really don't think this is right, Kanan, Dia." Mari said as Kanan redistributed the candy equally among the three of them.

"It's fine, it's fine! He didn't give me or Dia candy, plus we wouldn't get this much treasure from a single house otherwise!" Kanan hefted her pillowcase and slung it over her back again, testing to see how much more candy she could carry. She held her hand out to Mari. "C'mon, let's go to the next house!"

"No! It's wrong!" Mari shouted, tears coming to the corners of her eyes. Her parents would punish her if they knew she had done such a thing. "I-I don't want to steal…" She crouched down, hugging her knees tightly.

"Mari?" Kanan lowered her pillowcase to the ground again. She looked over at Dia; the other girl looked away, not wanting to get involved.

Dia took her trick-or-treating bag. "I'll go scout ahead." The girl trotted off, following the street lamps to the next house.

"D-Dia!" Kanan started after her, then turned back to Mari. She couldn't leave Mari behind. Dia could take care of herself. Kanan squatted down next to the blonde, hearing her hiccup as she tried to hold back her tears.

"...Mari...I'm sorry." Mari lifted her head up a bit as Kanan spoke. The purple-haired girl stared up at the sky above them. "I just wanted to have some fun, really. Me and Dia were planning this all month, y'see? 'Cuz you said you'd never trick-or-treated before, so we thought we'd get more candy to make it a fun memory! But…" Kanan turned to her, looking sheepish. "I didn't mean to make you cry. So, I'll go and return the candy, and then the three of us can continue, okay?"

Kanan nodded to herself; that was the right thing to do. "Ah, but I'm going to have to get the candy back from Dia...She's not going to like that." She made to stand up; squatting like that was beginning to hurt her legs. Plus, she would need to chase after Dia now and make her return the candy. Mari grabbed her hand and Kanan glanced down at her.

"Don't." Mari mumbled, her face shadowed by her bangs.

"Huh?" Kanan titled her head. She flinched as Mari shot up, her expression furious.

"Don't return the candy! It's ours!"

"B-But didn't you-"

"You and Dia planned this, right?" Stunned into silence by Mari's change in mood, Kanan nodded. "Then you have to take full responsibility!"

"B-By returning the candy?"

"No!" Mari shook her head emphatically. "We're going to get candy until I'm satisfied!"

Kanan stared for a bit, then grinned and saluted Mari. "You got it, Princess Mari!" She grabbed her pillowcase and threw it over her shoulder. She then turned to Mari once more, and reached her hand out. "C'mon! Let's not keep Dia waiting!"

"Yup!" The two girls ran down the street, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **I imagine the scene immediately after this to be Kanan and Mari finding Dia crying in a corner because it's dark and she got scared. uwu**


End file.
